An adventure that never was
by A-jay4121
Summary: See what happens when a young girl from a new village becomes part of team 7. Really good had 4 people read it and they all confirmed that it's pretty good. R


**Okay here's chapter 1...My first Fan fic so be easy plz...Here'sthe pairings GamixSasu SusamajixSaku NanashixGaara **

**enjoy plz R&R**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologe A seagull screached as the morning light refracted off the murky waters of the bay, making shining patterns on the underside of the dock. A young girl about the age of 14 sat on the edge of the weather beaten dock. Her bare feet dangling just shy of the waters surface as wavelets tryed in vain to reach her feet. The young girl had long hair, about to below her shoulders, with long bangs sweeping in front of her eyes. Long lashes gave way to chocolate brown eyes. She was short for her age and had a thin frame. Her name? Gami Uwindo Kawazu, and this is her story.

Chapter 1

" Morning!", Yelled a kid running toward Gami. Instantly she recognized his rather large frame, baggy clothes all topped off with that familiar ragged blonde mop.  
"Morning."She mumbled back. "Okay what gives?" "What? nothing." she said trying to sound convincing. "Sure," 'uh oh he knows me to well.' Gami thought. "Well i wouldn't want to anger you." " you won't." "promise?" Gami asked in that if you lie you will feel guilty voice. "Promise." he said. "Okay well Nanashi-sama told me that i'm part of the head family and i will become the next big ruler or something like that." Gami said shaking her hands in the air at the last of the sentence. "Yeah and..." -  
"And i don't want to be the next ruler of our village... I want...I want to be a ninja." Gami yelled the last part of the sentence in frustration. -  
"Oh no not that ag..." -  
"You promised." Gami interupted. -  
"I kno but it's dangerous being a ninja." -  
"it's dangerous being a ruler to. Everyone is out to get you just so that they can take over our village. Gami interupted again leaving Blanche speachless. -  
"I...th...sighs... there's no getting around this is there?" Blanche asked. -  
Gami smiled with her usual i think you know the anserw to that look. "Fine but don't come crying to me when your dreams are broken." Blanche said after a long pause. Gami hugged Blanche and said -  
"Arigoto Blanche-kun." -  
"Yeah whatever." said Blanche feeling angry at himself as Gami ran off to find Kajamori-sama Her mother/village leader.  
-  
"Gami i won't let you bee a ninja." kajamori said.  
-------------------------------------------------- "Why not?" -  
"Because you are just to important to me and you will die if." -  
"i will die if i'm a ruler...i would be dead if it wasn't for Tazengan Gami's older brother who got killed by orochimaru to save her." -  
"Don't bring that up." "Mother please. -  
"i can do it. i know i can. i thought you would show me some support." Gami looked at her mom in that you should feel guilty look. -  
kajamori frowned. "Okay." -  
"Arigoto, mother!" Gami yelled in excitment. -  
"but..." -  
'uh oh that is never good.' Gami thought. -  
"you have to take Nanashi with you. I have some konoha ninjas coming for a mission. Find Nanashi and tell her i would like to speak to her." Gami was so excited she had to run and tell Blanche. "Pack your things you leave today." -  
"Hai!" Gami replied as she ran out the door. -  
As she ran out the door she actually ran into Nanashi. "gomen." Gami said not realizing it was Nanashi. -  
"...whats your hurry? " -  
"Nanashi-chan!" Gami yelled.  
-  
"Ow." Nanashi said covering her ears. -  
"Nanashi-chan." -  
"what?, and i'm not your friend." -  
"Kajamori-sama would like to see you." -  
"i was just about to go in and see her." Nanashi said walking around gami. -  
Gami continued to run to find Blanche then she remembered something. Susamaji one of her friends had went to work for orochimaru and whiel she ran she worried that he would be ordered to kill her. She shook off the thought when she found Blanche. Again he was sitting on the dock trying to get the fish to nibble on his fingers. -  
'Why does he do that?' Gami wondered. "Blanche-kun." she called still running. -  
Blanche stood up and Gami ran over to hug him and tell him the news. -  
"Blanche-kun..My mother said yes." -  
"Kajamori-sama said yes?" -  
"uhhuh." Gami said really happy. -  
"But that means that you have to leave." blanche said a little disapointed. -  
'I know he likes me he just doesn't want to tell me.' "Blanche-kun?" -  
"I'm sorry Gami-chan." I'm really happy for you." -  
"thank you Blanche-kun." Gami said hugging him. -  
'She sure does hug me alot. does that mean that she could possibly like me?' Blanche thought as Gami ran down the road to her favortie pond. -  
"what the hell?" Nanashi yelled after Kajamori had told her the news. "Kajamori-sama you can't seriously expect me to do this"  
-  
"Oh but i am." "You will leave in 1 hour get your things packed and meet back up here"  
-  
"i'm not going! Nanashi declared. -  
a slightly amused Kajamori-sama said. " you have to, someone needs to go with her, train her offer her direction." -  
" The other ninjas, im not going to be able to live this down... I Have my own life , missions and career there is no way you can expect me to drop everything i have here just for some little brat who is'nt satified with her own village and doesnt know what she wants to do in life!Nanashi Fumed. -  
" How dare you...say that about my daughter, I asked you to do this because your the only one i trust in this village after what happend." Kajamori explained. -  
Nanashi was silent for a long time. "...i'll do it, i don't have much here anyway, the sand village being my home village, this never really felt like home. Well guess i'm traveling yet again." she said trying to put a positive spin on things. nanashi walked out the door and continued to her apartment wondering just what she had gotten herself into.  
-  
Gami sat at her favoirte pond throwing pebbles in the water thinking about how this would change her life forever. Flashback of when gami was 9 and Tazengan was 11: Gami and Tazengan are laughing as they sit by the pond.Tazengan is teaching Gami how to skip rocks. laughs "Gami?" "hm?" "I want you to never forget me if i die." Tazengan said."I want you to live your dreams." "Brother why would i forget you?" "i don't know just never mind Tazengan said smiling as his white hair that went about to the middle of his neck covered his bright blue eyes. End flashback: Gami felt herself smile. flashback of a year later: "Tazengan!" Gami screamed as she watched in horror her older brother being killed. the last thing she remembered before she passed out was orochimaru's evil laughter. end flashback: Gami felt herself begin to cry as she faced the ground. She jerked her head up and tryed to be strong.'I have to do this...not just for me but for my brother as well.'Gami thought. When she got home she grabbed a backpack out of her closet and started packing what she needed and then she took a box out from under her bed and opened it up. On the top was a picture of Tazengan. She took it out and put it in a frame then she put it in the side pocket of her bag. She lifted it on to her shoulder then headed out the door. As she was walking she wondered who she would be traveling with. What they are like? after she got to Kajamori's building she went in and sat down in the corner by Nanashi who was half asleep. After about 5 minutes a ninja walked through the door. He looked different then most people Gami had seen. He had white hair that was all sticking up,and his head band covered one eye. -  
"Kakashi Hatake." Kajamori said. "Tsunade told me she was sending your group." -  
"Well here are the payments and paper work Tsunade has for you." -  
"thank you, and you will have 2 new people traveling with you." -  
"Huh?"Kakashi grunted surprised -  
"My daughter, Gami, and her sensei/caretaker, Nanashi." -  
"Okay then we'll be off." Kakashi said following Gami and nanashi out the door to the gate. -  
Once there Gami saw two ninjas sitting around. -  
"The Loud mouthed blonde kid is Naruto uzumaki, And the Pink haired kunochi is Sakura Haruno." as gami said hello to each of them Kakashi's voice cut them short, -  
"Sakura, Naruto...where is Sasuke?" The former shrugged while the latter pointed in two different directions while loudly yelling "sasuke! where are you?". -  
" i'm right here idiots." the comment came from a dark haired boy about 15. -  
" Ah Sasuke, there you are, Gami This is Sasuke." kakashi Introduced the boy as if gami hadnt been there the whole time they were yelling his name. -  
At the sound of sasukes name Nanashi instantly woke up " oh dear god, hes here!" she exclaimed " oh and by the way...I'M GONNA BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!!!!!" nanashi yelled as she withdrew kunai out of her pocket and luanched them at the freaked out uchiha, while charging at him eyes filled with murderous intent. -  
seeing her intent on the uchihas life kakashi decided to step in, sasuke could deal with the kunai, even as well aimed as they were, so he stepped in front of nanashi cutting her off.  
-  
" oh hi kakashi, say hows amaya doing?"nanashi adressed him as if nothing had transpired. -  
" fine shes doing fine..." kakashi replied a little confused.  
-  
After Sasuke settled down after the attempt on his life they set off.they traveled in a triangle formation. Kakashi at the lead ,then sakura by Nanashi, naruto at the back, and Sasuke by Gami. Gami began to get tired when the sun began to set. she guessed that Kakashi could tell because they stopped for the night. Gami set her stuff down and had to stay by Nanashi to keep her from jumping up in the middle of the night to try and kill Sasuke. It was a long night though because just as she had predicted Nanashi attempted several times to attack him. It was hard on Gami. the next morning though everything was settled down and it was quite. Gami loved the sound of Birds chirping in the early morning. they had stayed by a stream so she heard the water rushing along with the birds. She thought it was just beautiful. Everyone was packing up from that night. It was a cool morning so everyonce in awhile she noticed Sakura would stop and sit down. Nanashi had ordered Gami to stay out of the way so she sat over by the tree. She heard a branch break in the nearby woods. It startled her and she tried to see what it was. She saw a ninja walking back through the trees toward them. She looked aroundto try and see if everyone was with her. She just couldn't find Sasuke. -  
'Where is he?' gami wondered. -  
Then she turned her back ot the forest and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She screamed and then turned around really quick. She had hit a Sound ninja. She quickly ran over to Nanashi. Tripping on the way she finally got there. -  
"Nanashi we're under attack." -  
"Gami!" Nanashi shoved gami out of the way of a kunai that the ninja she had hit had thrown at her. -  
Gami who was now on the ground was so scared. Nanashi took 4 kunai out, flipped into the air and launched the kunai. the ninja dodged the kunai but Nanashi had thrown a 5th one. Gami sat patiently as the 4 ninjas held off the sound ninja. Then she found Sasuke but he was injured. Gami got up and ran over to him to see if he was okay. a kunai had been stabbed in his arm. -  
"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" -  
"Nothing, i just got injured holding off a sound ninja that's all"  
-  
Gami couldn't believe that they had just met and all ready he was talking openly to her. She had expected him to just keep walking past her. She sat down by a tree again and got a cloth bandage wrap out of her bag and wrapped it around Sasuke's arm. Just as she finished Nanashi came over. -  
"Are you okay?" -  
"Yeah i'm fine." Gami replied. -  
"Good. your mother would kill me if anything happened to you." nanashi laughed. -  
After awhile they started traveling. An hour came and went and they arrived at the Konoha gate. -  
"Returning from a mission." Kakashi said to the man at the desk. "We have 2 new people for our village for awhile. Please tell Tsunade." Kakashi said. -  
"Okay!" the man replied. -  
Kakashi led them into the village then gave his team an order. they then split up adn Kakashi took Nanashi and Gami to the hokage building. -  
"So you are kajamori's daughter huh?" Tsunade said once they finnally arrived. -  
"Hai!" Gami replied. -  
"Hmmm... Okay Kakashi take them to their apartment building." -  
"okay." kakashi replied. -  
As they walked out Gami heard someone scream "kakashi-kun, Nanashi-chan!" -  
Nanashi looked up. "Amaya-chan!" -  
"Amaya-chan?" Gami wondered. -  
Gami looked up. it was obviously someone nanashi knew. -  
"I have an idea.." Kakashi began. "Let's get something to eat." he finished. -  
" okay." amaya agreed. -  
Later that night they were all around a table and everything was quiet when Nanashi noticed the engagement rings on Kakashi and Amaya's fingers. -  
"So when's the wedding." Nanashi voiced out of no where. -  
"Huh?" they replied at the same time. -  
"When is the wedding?" Nanashi said a little slower this time. -  
"Oh not sure yet." Amaya replied -  
"Oh." Nanashi said.  
-  
"But we'll let you know when it is." Kakashi added. -  
Gami sat there in silence the whole time they were there. She would just be happy to go to her apartment room and sleep the day away but she knew that it was the middle of the day and she would be up in the middle of the night if she did that. After they ate lunch Kakashi led them to their apartment rooms and left them to unpack. -  
After awhile Gami heard a knock on the door and when she opened the door Sakura was standing outside. -  
"Are you ready to meet the other ninjas and see the village?" she asked. -  
"Okay" Gami repleid. -  
she walked out the door remebering to lock it. Then she folowed Sakura to a small park. standing there was Naruto,Sasuke,and many other genin ninjas. -  
"okay everyone listen to me, This is Gami." Sakura said "Come up and say hi to her and tell her your name" -  
First in front of her was a boy with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and elmo eyes -  
"Hi, I'm Rock Lee!" -  
"Hello." She replied.'Okay he scares me.' Gami thought. -  
Now in front of her was a girl who had bun pigtails, And she carried scrolls on etheir side of her waist. -  
"Hi, I'm Tenten. " the friendly young girl said. -  
"Hello." she said happy to meet someone who didn't scare her. -  
Now stood before her a boy who had long hair tied back by a single tie at the very ends of his hair, and He had white eyes that amazed Gami. -  
"I'm Neji Hyuuga." He said. -  
"Hi" Now was a girl who looked as shy and friendly as Gami. -  
She had short black hair, And the same white eyes she had seen on Neji. -  
"H...Hello i...i'm H...Hinata Hyuuga." -  
"Hello." Gami said smiling. -  
Gami's smile made Hinata smile. Now was a boy with a parka, and a little dog that sat on his head. "  
-  
Hi, I'm kiba inuzuka and this is akamaru." kiba said pointing to the dog that had barked. -  
"hi." gami said with another smile. -  
Now was a boy with black sunglasses and spikey brown hair. -  
"Hello, i'm Aburame Shino." -  
"hi" Gami replied. -  
after that she met Shikamaru and ame-chan, and chouji. now all that was left was the blonde haired girl that stood before Gami. -  
"Hi, i'm ino yamanaka." -  
"Hi." Gami replied. -  
"Okay listen... don't trust Sakura and also i hope you don'tlike Sasuke cause then we would have to be rivals." Ino said. -  
'Ha go ahead we can be rivals see if i care you're just a bratty blonde girl anyway.' Gami thought. "I guess we're rivals then." Gami said smiling. -  
Ino was surprised to hear that. The still in shock Ino backed up to stand with her team. -  
"How did she..." Ino asked her team mates.  
-  
Gami laughed at the thought of remebering what she had said. -  
"Gami-chan!" she heard Sakura call. -  
"Nani!?!" she yelled back -  
"come on!" Sakura said. -  
"Okay." Gami replied.  
Chapter 2:  
After Sakura had shown Gami the town she told Gami something that made her nervous. -  
"There's a welcoming get together tonight at the park. you have to show up. Everyone will be there." Sakura said. " Even some sand ninjas. your sensei is from the sand village right?" -  
"Right." Gami replied. -  
"Well i better go to my apartment to get ready. gami said. -  
"Okay ja ne." Sakura replied.  
-  
"ja ne." gami said back. -  
Gami walked down the dirt road to her apartment where she then got ready. after eating and meeting up with Nanashi she headed for the park. When she got there she felt weird because she was the one out of about 4 people who had dressed up nice. Nanashi then spotted Some sand ninjas she had never seen before.  
-  
"Nanashi go over and talk to him if you like him." Gami said. -  
"What? How did you?" Nanashi asked. -  
"I know things." Gami said smirking. -  
"go!" Amaya yelled at her. -  
"Fine i'm going." Nanashi said after tons of glares at Gami and Amaya. -  
Nanashi walked over to the team of moody Sand siblings. After a long conversation between Nanashi and the three siblings she walked back over to the group. Gami was trying not to laugh. She guessed that nanashi could tell because she threatened to smack her.  
-  
"So how'd it go? "Amaya asked also trying not to laugh. -  
"Fine actually." Nanashi said. -  
Gami and Amaya looked at each then burst out laughing. -  
"Hey Gami look it's Sasuke." Nanashi said. -  
"Shut up." Gami said. "Hi sasuke-kun." Gami said smiling. -  
"feh." Sasuke replied.  
-  
Amaya and Nanashi started giggling. -  
"Shut up." Gami snapped. -  
Gami was upset though that Sasuke didn't say anything. Amaya and Nanashi burst out laughing after Sasuke had left. Gami walked away from the party and sat by a Sakura blossom tree.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day gami woke up, slipped on her favorite day dress and walked out the door to find Nanashi. When she found her she was sleeping under a tree open book in hand that titled Village history. -  
"Nanashi-chan!" Gami yelled. -  
"Ah what?" Nanashi said sitting up straight in a second.Her book went flying to the side. "Aw you made me loose my spot. -  
"I'm sure you are just so upset." Gami said sarcasticly. -  
"Feh. I guess you're right." Nanashi said. -  
"Come on Nanashi-chan we have to meet with Kakashi and Amaya." Gami said. -  
"Oh that's right i almost forgot." Nanashi said as she stood up and followed Gami down the dirt road towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Once there they at down and of course ate ramen. After that Gami went to the park while Nanashi went to talk to Tsunade. She found a park bench and sat down on it, leaned back and thought about how beautiful the day was. After about an hour she had returned home because it was now dark. She stood outside on the balcony of her apartment building. She heard someone walk up the stairs. It was Naruto. She turned towards him and smiled. -  
"HI Naruto." she said to the friendly ninja. -  
"Hi." he replied. I just came to see if you were okay." Naruto said. -  
"What?" Gami said confused. -  
"After last night what Sasuke said or rather what he didn't say to you." Naruto said.  
-  
"Oh yeah i'm fine. I really kinda forgot all about it." Gami replied trying not to recall it. -  
"He can be a jerk sometimes." Naruto mumbled. -  
"Naruto!" Gami snapped. -  
"oh sorry.Didn't mean to say that out loud." Naruto Said. -  
Gami sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Good night Naruto." Gami said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. -  
"Night!" Naruto replied as he walked down the steps.  
-------------------------------------------------------------- The next morning Gami got up and once again went to go find Nanashi, and once again she was asleep under the tree so Gami decided to try something different. She grabbed a bucket and climbed the tree with the bucket full of water. Once she got to the top she sat on a branch and poured the water on Nanashi's head. -  
"Ahhh!" Nanashi screamed. -  
"What the heck are you doing?" Nanashi demanded after she had found out that Gami had poured the water on her head. -  
" Just trying to wake you up." Gami replied innocently. -  
Nanashi glared at Gami. -  
"Fine...Sorry." Gami replied. -  
"Come on!" Gami exclaimed immediatly changing moods. -  
"I want to start training." -  
"Okay okay." Nanashi replied. -  
"We can start training." Nanashi said as she got up to walk to the training grounds. -  
Gami was so excited to start training. ' I can't believe it. i'm going to start training.I know it will be hard but still.' Gami thought as they arrived at the training grounds. -  
"Okay let's begin with the basics." Nanashi said trying to remember the basics. " Uh let's see...okay first trying doing 20 punches at that stump thing." Nanashi said after awhile. "Right!" Gami replied as she turned toward the stump. "Ow!" Gami exclaimed as she punched it. "Oops..gomen." Nanashi said trying to sound convincing "Forgot about that...must not of been thinking." "Sure you did."Gami replied. "Nanashi-chan!" Amaya yelled from behind them. Nanashi spun around and saw Amaya waving at her. "Come on!" she yelled. "Okay1" Nanashi yelled back. "Sorry Gami-chan but i have to go." Nanshi said walking toward Amaya. "Yeah...it's fine i'll just find something else to do." Gami replied sort of dissapointed. "You sure?" Nanashi asked stopping and turning towards Gami. "Yeah...go. Besides i'm sure its important.I can wait." Gami replied. "Okay." Nanashi said walking towards Amaya again. Gami watched as Nanashi disapeared down the road. 'Now what to do?' Gami said turning towards the stump again. Gami sighed and walked around the stump to pass it.She walked down the dirt path that went trough the woods just behind the training grounds.Gami loved the sound of the birds and the rushing stream. She also loved the smell in the air. The smell of pine trees and rain water mixed together. It had just rained for 2 hours before Gami and Nanashi had met up to go training. 'What should i do?' Gami asked herself as she came out of the woods and into a clearing. Then something caught her eye. She looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the ground by a tree. 'Sasuke...what si doing here.Ithought he was getting ready for the chunin exams.' Gami thought as she walked toward him. "Hi sasuke-kun." Gami said. "Sasuke looked up at her before he replied. "HI Gami-chan." Sasuke replied looking back down at the kunai he held in his hand. Gami sat down beside him and picked up a flower that was growing infront of her. "Huh?" Sasuke looked up to see what she was doing. Gami held the flower close to her face and smelled the sweet scent of the daisy. Gami sighed and looked at Sasuke. He forced his attention back to the Kunai. Gami Smiled and looked back at the Daisy. Then a little rabbit came hopping up to se what kind of person Gami was. It came up to Gami and snifffed her arm Then it nudged her to make her pet the little brown rabbit. Gami lifted her hand and began to pet the furry little animal. She giggled as it jumped up on to her lap. Sasuke sideways glanced at Gami. Then he looked back at the Kunai as he put it back in his kunai pocket. The rabbit was now rubbing it's face on Gami's face. Gami laughed and then looked up at Sasuke who was now laying down on the ground watching the birds and the clouds go by. Gami looked back down at the rabbit. Then she remembered something. She took a pink thick ribbon and a purple thick ribbon with 2 roses attached to it out of her pocket. she then tied it arouund the rabbit's neck. She smiled at the rabbit and said,"There...your new name is Usagi." The rabbit obviously liked the name because it jumped up onto her again. "I guess you really like it." Gami said laughing.Gami stood up."See ya later Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. "Ja ne." He replied not even looking up from the sky. "Yeah." Gami replied walking back down the path. 'I am so stupid.' Gami said smacking herself on her forehead. 'I get to be with him and i leave. Why couldn't i have atleast talked to him?' Gami thought furious at herself. Gami walked past the stump again and found Team Gai there traning. "Oh gomen. I didn't know anyone was here." Gami apoligized. "It's fine." Tenten said jumping down form a tree."We weren't really training anyway...well except Lee." Tenten said smirking. "Oh..." Gami replied. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. Gami looked up to see Neji standing against a tree behind Tenten. "Um...well...uh it's nothing." Gami replied. "uhhuh sure." Tenten said. "Well do you think...uh do you think Sasuke-kun likes me?" Gami asked. "Um well...i'm not sure..i don't really know Sasuke..sorry." Tenten replied. "Oh...okay."Gami replied. "But he can't hate you right?" Tenten said trying to make Gami feel better. "I guess you're right." Gami replied. "Thanks Tenten-chan." Gami said running past them onto the road. "No problem." Tenten said kind of confused.  
"So what did Amaya-chan want?" Gami asked Nanashi as they sat eating ramen. "Oh it was something about the whole wedding thing. You know she is really rushed by this." Nanashi said. "I just couldn't imagine Amaya-chan getting married." Gami laughed. "Yeah i guess i never really sat and thought about it that way." Nanashi replied laughing with Gami. "You know Gami-chan..." Nanshi said paused. "Nani?" Gami said looking up from the steaming bowl of ramen infront of her. "I really didn't want to come here but now..." Nanashi said. "I'm really glad i did come." Nanashi finished. "Why is that?" Gami asked looking back down at the ramen. "Well because i get to train the heck out of you." Nanashi said as Gami made a face at the thought. "And i got to see Amaya, and i got to meet the 3 sand siblings." Nanashi said as she ate a mouthful of Ramen. "Oh...well i guess those are good reasons." Gami said. "So what did you end up doing today?" Nanashi asked after a long pause. "Um...well i found a little brown rabbit." Gami said remembering about an hour ago. "Okay." Nanashi said confused. "and i talked to Tenten-chan." Gami said trying to avoid bringing up the subject of Sasuke. "Okay then." Nanashi said as they left the Ramen shop. "Well i'll see you later Nanashi-chan..i have something to do." Gami said as they stopped at the road. "And what might that be?" Nanashi asked. "Just something." Gami replied. "Fine." Nanashi said giving up. Gami walked down to the training grounds, past the stump,and down the path to the little clearing from earlier. Sasuke was still there but now his team and Kakashi was with him. "Hyo Gami-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Hyo." Gami replied. 'OI Gami-san." kakashi said. "Nani?" gami replied. "come here for a minute." Kakashi said. "Okay." gami replied walking towards him. "Would you like to be in the chunin exams" He asked. Gami was shocked. "I can't i haven't trained that much and.." "You have time.3 weeks to be presise." Kakashi said cutting her off. "Uh..okay i guess." Gami replied. "Great. you'd better start training." Kakashi said. "Right." Gami replied walking back to the training grounds. "Gami-chan. Why don't you train with us today. For the Chunin Exams you can be part our team." "But i thought it was 3 ninjas on a team." Gami said. "I already checked with Tsunade.she's fine with it." Kakashi said smiling...well sort of just closing his one visible eye..but he did look happy. "Really?!?" Gami said excited. "Yep...so do you want to be in it?" kakashi asked. 'YES!' Gami thought, 'This is my chance.' "Yes!" Gami replied. Then she saw Sasuke. He looked so upset. 'Something must have happened last time they were in the Chunin Exams.Hm..i'll ask Sakura-chan later.' Gami thought punching at the straw bail in front of her. Just like Kakashi instructed she kept punching at it at the same time as Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke. They started together and they finished together;punching at the very second as the others. "Sakura-chan?" Gami said sitting down for a break with the others. "Hm?" Sakura said looking up. "What happened to sasuke last time in the Chunin exams?" Gami asked. "What?Who told yu soemthing happened?" Sakura said. "No one...i just...when we were talking about it he seemed upset about soemthing." Gami said hopeing that Sakura would tell her what had happened. "Oh.." Sakura said looking at the ground with tear filled eyes. "He really..." She continued trying to hold back her crying. Gami felt like crying now. She hated seeing people sad infront of her especially since she had asked the question. "He really changed that day that.." Sakura said pausing to get a hold of herself. "That day that we fought Orochimaru." Sakura said. Gami looked up i n shock.She couldn't believe that they had actually fought Orochimaru. "But...he saved me that day and a few days after that." Sakura continued. Gami looked into Sakura's sad eyes. "He got a curse mark."Sakura said as tears now streamed down her face."He got hurt...he was completely taken over by Orochimaru..and one night he...he left the village." Sakura said no able to hold back any longer. "Many people alost died trying to bring him back." Sakura said crying. "It took forever to get him back...When we found out we only had one year.." Sakura said pausing. "We were hopeless.we didn't know whta to do." Sakura said still crying. "I missed him so much and when he got back he still didn't acknoledge me." Gami looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan...i'm sorry..i didn't know it was that bad." Gami said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay."Sakura said looking up at Gami with hope in her eyes. "Gami-chan...please try to change him.Try to get him to know that i still exist." Sakura said. "I'll try i promise i will make it through this and change him." Gami replied. Sakura smiled at Gami as they stood up to get back to training. "Gami punched at the straw again. The whole time she thought about what Sakura had told her. 'What am i going to do?' Gami asked herself as she walked down the road sore form the 3 hours of training she had just done. Once she got to her apartment she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she asked herself one last question. 'What if he falls in love with me while i'm trying to change him back to a normal person?' "Yeah right." Gami heard a voice say. 'What was that voice?' Gami wondered as she slowly closed her eyes.  
The next morning she woke up and just laid there. "Ow." Gami said as she rolled over onto her side. 'What do i do now that i'm so sore that i can't even move?' Gami thought. Before Gami knew it she had fallen back ot sleep. At about 1:00p.m Nanashi burst through the door. "Gami-chan! Why haven't you been outside today?" Nanashi asked. "Because i can't get up. I trained too hard yesterday and now i ca't move." Gami said attempting to get up but instead expirienced serious pain. "Oh...okay then." Nanashi said walking to the door. "Wait a second." Nanashi said reaching for the door knob. "How could you have trained that hard without me?" Nanashi said turning to see that Gami was asleep again. "Hm she'll tell me tomorow." Nanashi thought aloud as she walked out.  
The next day Gami woke up feeling great. She jumped out of bed, got dressed,and ran out the door. "Hm, I'm hungry i should probably get something to eat before i find Nanashi and then go back to training." Gami said as she ran towards the ramen shop. After she ate ramen she ran off to find Nanashi. "Nanashi-chan!" Gami exclaimed as she ran up to Nanashi. "Gami-chan good to see you walking." Nanashi said. "Yep...I feel great." Gami said stretching her arms up towards the sky. "Oi gami-chan." Nanashi said after a long pause. "Nani?" Gami asked as she lowered her arms. "How did you train so much without me?" Nanashi asked lookingstaright at Gami. 'Oh yeah i forgot to tell her bout what happened.' Gami thought. "well i trained with Kakashi's team...and THEY ASKED ME TO BE IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" Gami exclaimed. "WHAT?" Nanashi practically yelled. "UHUH!" Gami said while nodding her head. "I'm not sure wether tobe happy or worried." Nanashi mumbled. "Nanashi-chan." Gami said in that "Come-on" kind of voice. "I'm really happy about this and you, being my sensei/caretaker, should support me." Gami argued. "I know but still... You could die." Nanashi added. "I'm not afraid." Gami replied. "You'll get hurt." Nanashi added. "I know pain." Gami replied again. "No that's not what i meant.." Nanashi said. "Your heart will be broken is what i meant." Nanashi said. "you will see people you know and love die." Nanashi said. "I know that." Gami argued. "okay." Nanshi siad giving up. "ARIGOTO NANASHI-CHAN!!" Gami yelled as she hugged Nanashi. "Yeah,Yeah..now uh Gami-chan...GET THE HECK OFF ME!" Nanashi yelled. "OH GOMEN." Gami said backing up. "Whatever." Nanashi said leaning against a tree.

"Oi shouldn't you be training gami-chan?" Nanashi asked after awhile. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Gami said runing down the road to the clearing after the path between the trees. 'I hope they are here!' Gami thought breathing hard. She was so busy thinking she didn't notice the kunai coming straight at her. Suddenly she saw it out of the corner of her eye and she stopped running. Then Nanashi jumped infront of the terrified girl to block the kunai. "NANASHI-CHAN!" Gami yelled. "Gami run!" Nanashi commanded. Usually Gami wouldn't argue but she did anyway. "Why! I have trained!" Gami said. "I know but you can't beat Orochimaru!" Nanashi yelled. "WHAT? It's Orochimaru?!?" Gami exclaimed. "GO! We can handle it..Team 7,Team sand, and Amaya are here and i'm here to so just go!" Nanashi yelled as she blocked another kunai.Gami followed Nanashi's orders and ran away from there but she still watched the battle. After awhile Orocimaru had ran away because Tsunade had come and everyone started to walk towards Gami. "Gami-chan? Do you know why Orochimaru came here?" Nanashi asked. "No." Gami said. "He came because he's after a certain someone in this village." Nanashi said in that i kniw something you don't voice. .She didn't want Gami to know it as her so she just said "a certain someone". "And uh..oh yeah I KICKED HIS BUTT!!!" Nanashi said punching the air and yelling "yosh!". A second later she was back in her stoic mood. Gami began to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing."So he's after me?" Gami said aloud. "Why?"she asked turning to Nanashi. "Well because you are from the Kawazu Clan remember.Gami chan do you know anything about where you are from?" Nanashi asked. "No not really." Gami said interested in what she was hearing. "Well you and Tazengan are from the Kawazu Clan. A clan from beneath the ocean floor.Everyone believed that every person from the Kawazu Clan had an inner demon,And of course they were right.Now the inner demons are all given names at the same time as the child born with it." Nanashi explained. "I have an inner demon?" Gami asked. "Yes it's name is Shinsei Shinsei means pure. It's a very powerfull demon. When Tazengan was killed Orochimaru thought that the demon was inside him and since your brother lived in ruin village he was obviously going to attempt to stop Orochimaru." Nanashi told her. "Wait..can my demon talk to me?" Gmai asked remembering the voice she had heard the day before. "Yeah." Nanashi anserwed. "Can it read my mind?" Gami asked. "Of course." Nanashi anserwed her again. 'That was my demon?' Gami thought. "Wow." Gami mumbled. "Wait so why does he want me?" Gami asked. "Well...because he assumes that you will try and stop him now that you know Sasuke." Nanashi replied. "Why would i?...oh because of the curse mark." Gami sadi looking at Sasuke who still looked as sad as ever. "Yeah and we fear that plan B for him is to do the same to you. But if he does that then your demon will possinly kill you before the curse mark does." Nanashi said shuddering at the thought. Gami looked up scared out of her mind. "Nanashi-chan i didn't know it would be this...ahhhhh!" Gami yelled sliding down to the ground with her hands clasped on her head. "Gami-chan!" Nanashi yelled running up to her. "Gami-chan what's wrong?!?" Nanashi yelled. "my heart is racing." Gami mumbled while she lay there on the ground.The last thing Gami remembered before she passed out was the scream of Nanashi yelling"Gami-chan"  
Chapter 3:  
The next morning she woke up but she wasn't in her apartment,she was in the hospital. Before she could think anything of it Nanashi came in. -  
"How are you feeling Gami-chan?" Nanashi asked sitting down in the chair at the bedside. -  
"Fine i guess."Gami said confused.  
-  
"What happened to me?" Gami asked turning her head to look at Nanashi. -  
"Well,they said that you were in to much shock and your inner demon couldn't take it so in result you passed out and you were asleep when you regained consciousness."Nanashi replied sounding like she had recited what she was going to say atleast a dozen times. -  
"Oh..."Gami sighed who was now sitting up and looking down at her hands which were placed in her lap.  
-  
"They said that you can leave whenever."Nanashi said trying to put a positive side to things."Which i think is probably a good thing since the Chunin Exams start next week."Nanashi said shrugging as she walked towards the door."Seeya later Gami-chan."Nanashi said leaving.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ After about an hour Gami was at the training grounds with Team 7.They trained all day and when they had a break Gami sat next to Sakura under a tree so that she could ask her a question.  
-  
"Sakura-chan...i...i like Sasuke but i can't tell him...i...i'm to nervous."Gami said looking at her hands.She was fidgeting and she knew that she was going to.  
-  
"D...do you think you could tell him?"Gami asked with her eyes now towards Sakura.  
-  
Sakura looked into Gami's eyes,they were filled with hope.Sakura just had to say yes to her.  
-  
"Okay." Sakura said. -  
"Really?!?Oh thank you Sakura-chan!!!!"Gami said happy as ever.  
-  
"Yeah."Sakura mumbled as Gami got back to training. -  
'What do i do now?What if he likes her too?' Sakura thought as she punched angrily at the stump infront of her.  
-  
After about 3 more hours of training they all headed home.While Gami was walking back towards the path she felt someone grab her shoulders.She looked infront of her.There was Kakashi,Naruto,and Sakura.Automatically she knew it was Sasuke.So naturally she blushed. He turned her around to face him,and hugged her. 'I can't belive it Sasuke is actually hugging me!' Gami blushed. As she backed up he looked at her and said,"Sakura told me." That was the last thing she remembered before hearing some call her name.She had fallen asleep and had dreamed the whole thing. She had layed down after she had talked to Sakura and fell asleep.When she opened her eyes to look around no one was calling her name.Everyone was to busy training,well everyone except Kakashi who was reading his book,Again. -  
"Gami-chan."The voice said again.It was then that Gami realized that a person was standing infront of her.She looked around to see if the rest of the team saw her but noone paid attention.They just couldn't see her. -  
"Who are you?" Gami wispered so that no one would think that she was talking to herself. -  
"I'm Shinsei." The girl said proudly. A line of flashbacks zipped through Gami's mind.Flashbacks and memories from what Nanashi had told her. -  
"Gami-chan i'm your inner demon and i want to show you something." Shinsei said placing a hand on Gami's face. -  
All of a sudden memories came to Gami's mind.Ones that she had never remembered before.She saw a young girl standng there by 4 other people.One of the people looked like her brother.She was wearing a long dress and had a crown in her hair that pressed against her forhead with a charm dangling down in her face.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She stood there just listening to what the others were saying. Gami heard someone call her name but wasn't sure who it was,wether it was in the flashback/memory thing or in real life. "Gami-chan!" She heard it again. Suddenly she snapped back to life.  
-  
"huh?what?" she mumbled looking up to see a confused Naruto standing there. -  
"What's wrong you haven't come back to training and the Chunin exams are in 2 days!" Naruto complained. -  
"I know i've been distracted lately." Gami claimed. -  
"By what?" Naruto asked. It was then that Gami knew he wasn't going to give up.  
-  
"Naruto do you know what it's like to have an inner demon?" Gami asked remember Gami doesn't know about Kuyubi yet. -  
Gami watched the boy's face go from happy to upset.  
-  
He looked down at the ground as he replied,"Yes." There was a long silence. -  
"Gami-chan you don't know about the Kyubi yet do you?" Naruto asked. -  
"Nine tailed fox? What's the nine tailed fox?" Gami asked confused. -  
"It's the monster locked inside of me." He replied grasping his stomach. -  
"You don't know the story?" Kakashi asked ovehearing the conversation. -  
"No." Gami replied.  
-  
It took what seemed like an hour for Kakashi to explain the whole thing.  
-  
"oh and one more thing...he likes you." Kakashi whispered to her making sure Naruto didn't hear him tell her.Then he got up and left -  
'He's like me.' Gami thought looking at the ground then looking at Naruto. "I know how you feel." Gami mumbled not making eye contact with him. -  
"What?" Naruto said looking at her. -  
"I have a monster inside me to." Gami said putting her hand over one eye. -  
"Sometimes you feel like you're being torn apart,you are in pain in your mind..." Gami guessed. -  
"Yeah." Naruto replied. -  
Gami looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and they got back up to train.  
-------------------------- The next day Nanashi came banging on the door. -  
"Gami-chan guess what!?!" Nanashi yelled. "What?" Gami mumbled half awake. -  
"I'M THE NEW INSTRUCTER FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!" Nanashi yelled. -  
"Wow congratas." Gami said attempting to go back to sleep.  
-  
"Gami-chan!!!Come on get up." Nanashi yelled jumping on top of Gami. -  
"Okay fine see i'm up." Gami said sitting up. -  
When Nanashi finally left Gami alone she rolled her eyes and layed back down with a great thud. That's when she noticed she had missed and fallen off the bed.Gami once again just rolled her eyes and layed there falling asleep on the cold hard ground. Well that is until she realized that this was her last day to train before the chunin exams.Then she sat straight up ran to the closet,picked out her favorite training outfit which included a blue ad white dress with hibiscus flowers on it and grey capree pants,then ran out the door piece of bread in hand.She had almost forgot to slip her shoes on and to lock the door behind her.  
-  
'Dang it,i'll be late...AGAIN!' Gami thought almost tripping over a twig on the path that goes through the woods to the clearing. -  
"Gomen i'm late." Gami apoligized then feeling stupid to see that even Kakashi was there before her.  
-  
Gami practiced her kicks, her punches, and her special combo moves that she had learned in the past week. -  
'Tommorow's the chunin exams.' Gami thought breathing hard as she punched at the tree infront of her.Really the truth was she was just happy she could actually punch a tree now. When the day was over thay all sat impaitient to go home listening to Kakashi explanation of the first part of the Chunin exams.  
-  
"Okay now you can go home and get some rest." Kakashi said at last. -  
"It's about time." Sasuke mumbled standing up and walking back towards the town part of Konoha. -  
"Wait Sasuke-kun." Gami said suddenly realizing that the words had just slipped out. -  
He stopped and turned around to face her."Let me guess..." Sasuke said. -  
Gami faced the ground so that she wouldn't blush. -  
"You want to walk with me?" Sasuke guessed. He sighed then finnally said,"Fine...come on." Sasuke said continuing to walk. -  
Gami looked up and ran after him to catch up. -  
"Um Sakura-chan?" Naruto said walking up to her. "Do you..." -  
"Naruto! you need to hang out with Hinata...she loves you and would do anything for you." Sakura interupted. "Wow that came out of nowhere." Sakura mumbled -  
"Right...maybe i'll ask her to come eat ramen with me." Naruto said pondering the thought as he walked off leaving Sakura all alone in the night. -  
"So the smartest of them all is left by herself." Kakashi said walking up behind Sakura. -  
"Yeah i guess so." Sakura said. -  
"Listen Sakura...Gami will be leaving after the chunin exams so there's no need to worry." Kakash said trying to firgure out why Naruto was climbing a near by tree. -  
"I DON'T HATE GAMI-CHAN!" Sakura yelled feeling insulted. "Atleast i don't think i do...no i'm just jealous that's all." Sakura mumbled. -  
"Why is that?" Kakashi asked grabing his book out of his pocket. -  
"Well because Sasuke-kun acknowledges her and never even talks to me most of the time." Sakura said grabbing Kakashi's book from his hands so that he would pay attention. -  
Every time Sakura would walk by him while she was pacing he would try and grab it back. -  
"I mean he's letting her walk with him."Sakura said still pacing. -  
"Yeah i understand now can i please have my boook back?" Kakashi said snatching it from her hands. -  
Sakura sighed as she turned towards the path to go home. -  
"Wait...what if he knows something that she doesn't..yeah and that's why he's protecting her.i have to find out." Sakura said quietly now running toward the diection in which Sasuke and Gami were headed.  
-  
Half way to Gami's apartment buildign Sakura ran into Sasuke heading back toward his apartment building. -  
"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sliding to a stop. "I need to ask you something." Sakura said noticing the expresion on his face she alraedy knew what he was going to say. -  
"If it has anything to do with me dating you forget it." Sasuke said trying to walk around her but sighing and stopping when she moved infront of him. -  
"No it's about Gami." Sakura said. -  
Sasuke's expresion went from mad to sort of scared yet not really scared just sort of surprised. -  
"Sighs fine i'll tell you what i on." Sasuke said walking toward Ichiraku Ramen Shop. -  
"Okay well you know when Orochimaru came and attacked Gami on her way to the training grounds?" Sasuke said once they were sitting down eating Ramen. -  
"Yeah Nanashi-chan scared him off." Sakura said with a slight tone of everyone knows that in her voice.  
-  
"Right...well you know when she said that he's after a certain someone?" Sasuke said. -  
"yeah she just probably didn't know who it was ." Sakura said looking up at him. -  
"Wrong.."Sakura had a surprised look on her face when he looked up at her while saying that. "She knows who it is..." -  
There was a long pause after he had said that. Sakura didn't mind though she was trying to catch up with his sentences. -  
"It's Gami...we don't know why but he's after her." Sasuke said as they left. -  
"That's why Kakashi is worried about sending her to the Chunin exams isn't it?" Sakura said finnaly firguring it out. "Because he's afraid she'll go through the same thing you did." -  
"right...and it's not only that but...she's so weak, and i don't mean this in a bad way, but she could possibly die from the Curse mark if given one by Orochimaru." Sasuke said. -  
"But you never know she might have the potential to be strong after all so i'm not going to underestimate her but still.It can be dangerous." Sasuke said after a long pause. -  
"Well then we have to make sure we don't get split up from her in the Chunin exams right?" Sakura said. -  
" That might work." he agreed. -  
"After all we have an advatage we've fought him before we should know what to do." Sasuke said.  
-  
" right." Sakura agreed.  
-  
It was now dark and cold and Sakura felt akward standing there with nothing to say. -  
"Well i better head home my parents are probably having a heartattack because i'm not back yet...good night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said leaving. -  
"yeah." Sasuke mumbled walking towards his home as well. -  
The next morning, the chunin exams morning, Gami was up early and already out the door. It was cold so everyonce in awhile Gami would shiver and rub her arms as she walked down the road to the academy where she was told to meet her team at 5:00a.m. Gami couldn't believe it was so early. "yawns why is it so early?" Gami mumbled. "And foggy?" she added as she lo oked around at the empty streets.  
-  
"Isn't it a little early for you to be out alone?" Gami heard a voice say from behind her. -  
It truly was the lamest thing she had ever heard but it was an unfamiliar voice. She turned around and standing there was a guy with a Konoha headband. She couldn't make out who he was so being only half awake she stepped forward. -  
"Long time no see Gami-chan." She couldn't believe it..it was Susamaji Santori. -  
"Susamaji-kun!!! i thought you were killed along time ago for betraying the village." Gami said.  
-  
"Uh does it look like it?" Susamaji said. "Now you're coming with me." He said grabbing her arm. -  
"Why...where?" Gami said trying to stop him form dragging her. -  
Suddenly a kunai cut Susamaji's arm making him let go. -  
"Who threw that kunai?" Susamaji yelled. -  
Gami saw Sasuke stepforward out of the fog. He stepped infront of Gami to keep her from getting grabbed by Susamaji again.  
-  
"I know you're under Orochimaru's control so just give up and be taken to the hokage." Sasuke said preparing to take out another kunai.  
-  
"Why should I?" Susamaji asked clearly not about to go anywhere.  
-  
Gami saw his headband change to sound village.Just then Sakura came to them. -  
"What's going on?The chunin exams start in 4 minutes." Sakura said tugging on them to get them to come. -  
Finnaly they just went ahead and left with Sakura.Gami half expected Susamaji to follow but he didn't. -  
"Gami-chan do you know him?" Sakura asked."Yes but i thought he died along time ago." Gami admitted. -  
"Before my brother was killed by Orochimaru,which was when i was let's see...9 or 10, he betray the village and was supposedly killed the next morning but aparently he escaped to Orochimaru." Gami explained as they walked along.She was surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura actually interested in her explanation.  
-  
"Why wouldn't your people tell you he escaped?" Sasuke asked looking at the ground trying to avoid tripping on a rock then looking back up at her. -  
"I was young i guess...i guess they just were afraid to tell me or..." Gami paused thinking hard as she stared at the ground. "Or they knew something i didn't." Gami continued. -  
"Okay listen...i've had these starnge feelings lately...feelings that are like there's great anger locked inside me and can't wait to escape.Also...i had an encounter with my inner demon." Gami said. -  
"What kind of encounter?" Sakura asked. -  
"Well you know when we were training and i fell asleep under the tree?" Gami asked. -  
"Right...Naruto came over to get you up." Sasuke said. -  
"Well i was already awake and sitting infront of me was Shinsei,my inner demon, and she told me, well actually showed em that i have great potential."Gami said.  
-  
Sasuke had a flashback in his mind of Sakura and him talking the night before and he guessed that Sakura had to because they looked at each other. -  
"It scares me sometimes but...but i just think that you guys will be there for me." Gami said.  
-  
"Right." Sakura agreed. -  
"Yeah..after all we all have our problems that we need help with and when we do need help we're always there for each other right?" Sasuke said. -  
"Right!" The 2 girls said at the same time then laughed and said "Jinx!" at the same time.  
-  
Gami finnaly felt like she had friends and also feltlike Sasuke actually cared about her. -  
When they got to the acadamey Naruto was sitting on one of the tables yelling at Shikamaru about how lazy he was. -  
"Why is Shikamaru here?" gami asked herself.  
-  
Sasuke, Gami, and Sakura stood by Naruto in a group waiting anxiously for the chunin exams to start.Then Amaya walked in papers in hand. Everyone rushed to sit down before they got yelled at."Alright everybody shut up!" She yelled at the silent room. -  
"now lets begin..." Gami was nervous so she almost dropped the pencil she held in her hand. -  
Amaya walked around placing the tests upside down at each ninja. -  
"Now before we begin here's the rules.See all the jounin around you? well they're here to catch anyone cheating...if you get caught 3 times you fail...um let's see what was it?" Amaya said trying to remember it all. "Oh you have 9 questons on your paper i won't give you the tenth question after the hour you have is over." Amaya said looking at the clock behind her. "and...begin." Amaya said after 30 seconds.  
-  
Gami flipped the paper over to see long questions. she searched for one she knew. -  
Then she saw it 'what is a ninja not supposed to show at anytime?'. -  
'I know this one..it's emotion.' Gami thought proudly. 'okay what now.' she looked infront of her and felt her eyes change. -  
'What's going on?' she thought looking in the reflection in the desk.  
-  
Her eyes now had blue spots in them. she looked up again and saw that she could see around the person infront of her using the water in the air. She quickly wrote down the anserws she saw making sure she got them on the right one. One hour came and went and Gami had been finished for about 5 minutes. she had her head on the desk listening to her inner demon rant and rave about how she had to do all the work on the kk genkai bloodline trait.  
-  
'Okay if you're so smart Shinsei than what exactly is this bloodline trait called hm?' Gami asked Shinsei. -  
'It's called Mizujoukei and it means water sight.' Shinsei replied. -  
'Mizujoukei.' Gami thought. -  
"ALRIGHT!" Amaya yelled.  
"Times up. Are you ready for the 10th question?" Amaya asked. "Is there anyone here who wants to drop out? Because if you fail the question you have to wait 4 years to take the chunin exams again.' Amaya said looking around. -  
After several people dropped out it was down to Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura, Gami, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee,Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and a few other teams of ninja who Gami didn't know.  
-  
"Is that everyone?" Amaya asked. -  
The suspense was practically killing Gami. -  
"Good...now everyone here Fails!...Just kidding you pass." Amaya said.  
-  
"Amaya-chan that wasn't funny." Gami yelled. -  
Amaya turned around to face her. -  
"Ah you must be Nanashi-chan's tag along." Amaya said. -  
"I'm not a tag along. the only reason we came here was because i wanted to be a ninja!" Gami argued. -  
"It's not about wanting to be a ninja...it's about you having dangerous power inside you." Amaya said.  
-  
"What?" Gami mumbled. -  
"That's right you're dangerous to your village that's why your mother sent you away." Amaya said backing up. -  
"Okay evryone Nanashi-chan should be here soon." Amaya said. -  
Just then Nanashi walked in. -  
"Nanashi-chan!" Amaya yelled. -  
"Hi Amaya-chan." Nanashi replied."OKAY evryone follow me to the forest of death.I love saying that it's so creepy." Nanashi mumbled at the last of it. -  
"Looks creepy to." Nanashi said as they got there. -  
" Okay everyone come get a paper.Sign it and return it to me in the next 5 minutes.Oh and you should probably read it fist." Nanashi said handing them out. -  
Gami quickly skimmed through it making sure to read the fine print. -  
"Okay is that evryone's?" Nanashi asked. "Good,everyone to their team's gate." Nanashi yelled as everyone rushed to get with their team. -  
Of course as they had said Team 7 stayed together near Gami so it was easier to get to their gate faster. -  
"This is it." Sakura said. -  
"Yosh!" Naruto yelled. -  
Sasuke and Gami were both silent. Gami was silent because she was both scared and nervous. She wasn't quite sure why Sasuke was silent she thought it was just because it's how he is. -  
"Okay." Nanashi said looking at her watch. "BEGIN!" Nanashi yelled as the gates swung open and all of the ninja enetred the forest. -  
Team 7 looked for a place to set up camp. Once they did Gami sat down near a tree and took out her sketch book and began drawing. After about an hour Sakura came over to sit with Gami.  
-  
"What'cha drawing Gami-chan?" Sakura asked. -  
"Gami-chan that's awsome! It's Sasuke-kun isn't it?" Sakura said. -  
"Yeah." Gami replied. -  
"What's wrong? You seemed excited earlier." Sakura asked. -  
"Well do...do you think Sasuke likes me?" Gami asked.  
-  
"Well...I guess he can't hate you because of what he said earlier right?" Sakura asked. -  
"Well no but..." Gami paused. -  
"I'm just so scared and if i knew he liked me i would be less frightened...if only i could ask him." Gami said staring at the picture. -  
"Well what if..i ask...for you...i mean it couln't hurt i guess.After all i've been on his team for a long time." Sakura said hesitating. -  
"Really?" Gami asked. -  
"Yeah...come on we'd better go help the guys think up a plan." Sakura said getting up and putting a hand out to help Gami up. -  
Gami smiled and took her hand setting the sketch book down behind her.They ran over to where Sasuke was standing. As they left the wind blew the page of the book revealing yet another picture of an eviler Sasuke ------------------------------------------------------------------ Naruto ,being the only one around the tree, saw the drawing and wondered...well at first where Gami had learned to draw like that but then what the drawing meant to her. -  
I must find out!' Naruto thought with clenched fists. -  
"Naruto!" Gami yelled. -  
"Nani? Oh coming Gami-chan!" Naruto yelled back. -  
After taking a second look at the drawing he ran over to where the rest of his team stood. ----------------------------------------------------------- Okay so the chunin exams weren't exactly off to the best start but still Gami was glad they were started.  
-  
"Ok we have to get a hevan and an earth scroll but we don't want to be split up like we did last year." Sasuke said thinking about the situation. -  
"Well there's a good side and a bad side to staying together...The good side is that we can take dwon teams we run into with our combined effort...The bad side is we won't cover as much ground...on the other hand if we did split up and were in danger how would we contact each other?" Sasuke continued. -  
"Well atleast there's one good side right?" Gami said trying to put an upside to things. "After all it could be worse...there could be only bad sides to it." Gami continued.  
-  
Everything was silent because everyone was trying to think of a good plan. Gami sat down so that she could think better. Suddenly a glowing came from her backpack. It was her necklace. The one she was given when she was little but had no idea what it was for. She went over to her bag and toook out the necklace. -  
"Let me see that." sakura said as Gami handed it to her. "Gami you know what this is right?" Sakura asked after studying the crystal. Gami nodded her head no. -  
"It's a demon containment crystal.It's only supposed to be used on people who can't control demons stronger or as strong as Kyuubi and shakaku." Sakura explained.  
Chapter 4:  
"Nani!" Gami exclaimed. "So you mean to tell me that i am possesed?" Gami asked not believing what she had heard.  
-  
"No ,i'm telling you that you are dangerous to be around." Sakura explained. -  
"Which is why Oro...never mind." Sakura finished catching Sasuke's expression of don't you dare. -  
"No what?" Gami said not about to give up. -  
"Nothing" Sakura said. -  
"it doesn't sound like nothing." Gami argued. -  
"It's nothing." Sasuke said walking towards Gami. Gami looked into his eyes to try and catch an expression but saw nothing but darkness and depression. -  
"Trust me it's nothing." He whispered while looking into her eyes.  
-  
"Okay." Gami said as she gave up.  
-  
Gami assumed he was going to walk back to where he was but he didn't leave from infront of her.Gami looked up to see him staring at the ground. -  
'No wonder he didn't move...he's upset about something.' Gami thought. -  
Part of her wanted to hug him probably her inner self. But the other part wanted to just ask him what was wrong.She just couldn't decide what to do.  
-  
"Sa..." But before she got another word out she heard kunai flying through the air towards her. Sasuke grabbed her to get her out of the way.Naruto and Sakura also moved out of the way and the kunai ht a tree with a loud thud.Out of the shadows came Susamaji,Kabuto,and Orochimaru himself.  
-  
"Oh no." Sakura said just barely above a whisper.  
-  
Gami spun around to see Sakura's face pale with fear. She walked slowly and caustiously towards her glancing back every so often to make sure no one has made any sudden moves. -  
"Sakura-chan." Gami whispered putting a hand on the shoulder of the freaked out girl now infront of her. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" She whispered again.  
-  
Silence. The girl was to scared to talk. Gami saw a tear drop from Sakura's staring down at the ground face.  
-  
flash back of last year at the Chunin exams: 2 kunai are launched through the air towards Sakura and Sasuke. Orochimaru's evil laughter then nothing.It was all just a blurr to her now. :End flash back. -  
Suddenly Susamaji and Kabuto ran off and Sasuke and Naruto ran after them leaving Sakura and Gami to deal with Orochimaru.  
-  
'we weren't supposed to leave Gami's side but...Gami-chan, Sakura-chan i believe you can defeat him.Be careful.' Sasuke thought as he ran after susamaji.  
-  
Suddenly Sakura was hit with a kunai. -  
"Sakura!" Gami yelled runing towards Sakura. Sakura fell twards the ground infront of Gami.  
-  
Gami tried to catch her and just barely caught her. -  
"Sakura-chan i won't let you get hurt even though i'm not that good of a ninja you're still my comrade...no you have become more then a comrade to me you're my only friend right now." Gami said trying to get Sakura to calm down. -  
"Th...thanks Gami-chan." Sakura managed to get out.  
-  
Gami felt herself begin to cry.It was the first time since her brother that she had seen someone near death infront of her. -  
"Sakura-chan i will defeat him for you,for Sasuke,and for Naruto." Gami said standing up and taking out a kunai. -  
"You really think that one girl can defeat a Legendary Sanin?" Orochimaru asked fliiping his girly hair i thought something had to be funny in this suspenseful timeshrugs. "It's possible.Do you underestimate everyone like this?" Gami asked Orochimaru as she launched the kunai towards him. She ran forward with anotehr kunai and he blocked her attack with the kunai she had thrown at him. "Well it wouldn't be the first time." Orochimaru admitted after the kunai had met with a loud clang. Gami jumped up into a nearby tree to rest after an hour of fighting. -  
'Just great i'm losing.' Gami thought rubbing her eyes with th backs of her hands.  
-  
"I have to focus." Gami whispered to her self looking down at Sakura who was laying flat on the ground.  
-  
Gami feared Orochimaru sneaking up behind her and attacking her but it never happened. -  
"What tired already Kawazu?" Orochimaru yelled scanning the trees to try and find her.  
-  
Gami jumped to the ground again. She looked up at Orochimaru then ran towards him to attempt to punch him. It didn't work so well, she ended up flying backwards hen landing face first on the groundokay how she ended up face first don't ask me. .  
-  
"Ow." Gami said in a muffled sound.  
-  
She attempted to get up but couldn't move. She managed to roll over onto her back. She had her eyes closed and now heard footsteps, Orochimaru's no doubt.  
-  
"Giving up already?" Orochimaru asked looking down at her. -  
Gami's eyes shot open and the necklace around her neck began to glow. Orochimaru took 3 steps backwards and waited. Suddenly Gami was on her feet again and felt amazing power running through herself. -  
"Well this just keeps getting creepier and creepier." Gami said letting out a long sigh. Suddenly she saw nothing but water and heard herself yell "Mizujoukei!" -  
"It's your kk genkai don't fear it." Said a calming voice. It was from the necklace that was now tigh around her neck. -  
"Wait i recognize that voice.It's Tazengan!" Gami said. -  
"My sister you truly have grown incredibly strong." he continued. -  
"Tazengan." Gami yelled.  
-  
Orochiamru who was temporarily in stand by was trying to figure out what was going on. Finnaly he gave up and ran away, or rather he flew away jumping up into trees and all that other ninja stuff. Everything was bak to normal well sort of normal. As Gami walked towards Sakura she felt nothing but pain in one arm.She looked down and there was a kunai in her arm.


End file.
